Chance Meetings
by Pafoof
Summary: On her wedding day Hermione Granger had pictured marital bliss with her husband and then half a decade went by and suddenly she realizes that picture was ripped to shreds. Draco Malfoy was getting his life together after six years in an arranged marriage and he meets an unhappy Hermione Granger. Can these two make each other happy or will they let their obligations get in the way?
1. A night to remember

Hermione pulled at her little black dress as she stepped into _Precious_. It was a lounge that one of Ginny's team mates had mentioned the other night when Hermione had played poker with them. She had been looking for an escape for a few weeks and this seemed like a nearly perfect place. The décor was gorgeous with chandelier's and beautiful cherry wood for the furnishings. She had wanted cherry when they had gone to pick out a dining table but Ron hadn't liked it one bit and Harry had agreed with Ron so she had been out voted.

"Can I get you a table Miss? Are you waiting for a party?" A man dressed in the finest dress robes approached her and she felt automatically like a deer in headlights. This was hardly her crowd but that was mostly the point of tonight, to get out and have some fun for herself. She opened her mouth to answer the gentleman's question when a flash of light caught her attention from upstairs.

"What is upstairs?" The gentleman wrinkled his nose slightly but quickly schooled his features to their impassive expression once again.

"There is dancing and entertainment upstairs for guests to enjoy. There is also a full bar." Hermione nodded, that would be much less awkward than a table.

"Thank you, I think I'll just head up there." The man nodded stiffly and Hermione made her way over to the winding stairs and emerged into a whole new place. The music made the floor vibrate and it was crowded wall to wall. Hermione squeezed through and made her way to the bar. She felt eyes on her as she eased herself onto a stool. She blushed against her liking. It had been a long time since she had felt an admiring eye. She had had Rose and it had taken her a bit to get all the weight off and even after that Ron didn't much look at her with desire anymore. There were beautiful women dressed in practically nothing floating around the crowd and a mass of bodies on the floor. Hermione ordered a drink and simply observed for a while. Everything had happened too quickly after school that she had never got a chance to be a young adult. She almost immediately became a wife and more recently a mother. She loved both roles of course but lately it had just become... different.

Ron had been a wonderful husband at first, always bringing her surprises and treating her like a queen. He never let her do the dishes if she had cooked. He always made sure she felt loved and wanted. Lately however things between them just felt dead, there wasn't anything there. They never touched, never laughed together or played. They just lived together and made sure Rose was taken care of. Hermione fiddled with her wedding ring as a man leaned over her to take a drink and caught her eye. She knew it wasn't exactly right to be here, but she needed something to make her feel alive before she did or said something she would regret.

She just got up to head to the dance floor, feeling infinitely braver with vodka flowing through her veins when a man went sprawling in front of her and another man jumped on top of him and continued to act like his face was a punching bag. Hermione gasped and jumped back in shock feeling nauseous as blood spattered on her bare legs. Finally other friends of theirs stepped in to seperate them and Hermione tried to get her breath back when a voice rose above the din that took it away all over again.

"Gents! Let's break this up! I'm going to have to ask you all to leave! You guys need to go home and get your sorry arses sober before you come back in here. Go on! Before I call the Aurors in here!" The gaggle of men made their way down the stairs and Hermione finally dared to look at a face she hadn't seen in eight years. He spun around quickly so they ended up nearly on top of each other. Another patron pushed past Hermione to get to the bar which did send her stumbling into Draco Malfoy of all people. He caught her and righted her on her feet before looking her over.

"Well hello Granger, funny running into you here." Hermione straightened her dress and looked more at Malfoy's pants than anywhere else.

"Yes, I don't usually come here." Draco made an amused noise which finally prompted her to look up at his smirk. She straightened her shoulders as she used to always do and stood up to her full height. "But I am here tonight." She turned on her heel and headed towards the mass of bodies on the dance floor. What was Malfoy even doing here? She just wanted one night to enjoy herself and she just had to run into a reminder of her past, a reminder of the war. A pair of hands on her hips successfully brought her fully out of her thoughts. She whirled to see Malfoy was again the one holding her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione had to shout to be heard over the music. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded over to a gaggle of guys leaning against the wall and watching her dance with hungry eyes.

"I think I'm making sure you go home the way you came, alone. Let's go outside." Before Hermione could say a word of protest Draco had her wrist in a soft, yet firm, grip and was leading her towards a balcony to the left of the bar, opposite the stairs. Hermione was relieved that there were heating charms over the patio and immediately went over to the railing.

"Thank you." Her voice was nearly lost to the wind but Draco barely caught it. Hermione looked at the lights of downtown London and sighed. She was way out of her league here. She should go home to her daughter and husband. She may not be happy right now but it could get better...Ron could come around. Maybe they could go to counseling?

"Never pegged you for the club type, you seemed so proper in school. " Draco was standing a few inches behind her and his comment brought her effectively out of his thoughts. Draco now had a drink in his hand as he leaned next to her, also observing the bright sky line.

"Six years changes people, school didn't really let us be who we really were most of the time anyways. We were always too busy facing disaster after disaster to figure it out." Hermione swallowed hard and wished she too had a drink. It made her braver, made her able to do things she would never dream of otherwise. Is that what had happened to her and Ron? Had they just fallen into a relationship because that's all they knew? Draco picked up a drink from a passing tray and handed it to her. Hermione paused before she took it, amazed that he seemed to be able to read her mind.

"So why are you out tonight?" Hermione asked, hoping he wouldn't ask her the same. She didn't want to admit out loud to anyone that her relationship with Ron wasn't what she wanted it to be. She felt like she failed somehow at being a wife. She had never failed at anything before but it seemed like now she had, and at something far more important than academics.

"Oh, well I'm not really _out,_ per se." Hermione looked over at his smirking mouth and raised eyebrow. "I'm more like at work." Draco was nearly laughing at the shock on her face she was sure was there.

"Work? You work in a club?" Hermione tried to hide her utter surprise but couldn't.

"It's actually a lounge but yes I own it. I was a manager and now I own it. It's a very profittable business." Hermione just couldn't help staring. Eight years hadn't changed Draco all that much and yet, he was a totally different man. Normally she would have thought any man to own a place like this to be completely vile but he seemed to handle it with a detached air. His hair no longer had gel in it and his eyes seemed kinder, more relaxed.

"Are you allowed to dance?" The question rolled off her tongue before she could even think twice about it. She looked away before Draco could sneer and found tears in her eyes. What in the hell was wrong with her? She came to this ridiculous place and now she was asking a man to dance when she was a married woman.

"Only if I can dance with you." The words were said softly and his tone was the most sincere she had ever heard from anyone. She bit her lip as she looked up at him to find no sneer on his face this time. He took her hand and waited for her to move. Hermione finished the rest of the glass in her hand and moved back toward the mass of bodies. Again Malfoy put his slender hands on her hips and this time she let him. She began dancing against him, rather awkwardly at first but they settled together before too long in to a perfect rhythm. By the third song things were heating up between them and the alcohol was kicking in more and more. Hermione reached up and ran her hands through soft blonde hair and settled around his neck. Draco seemed to be under the same spell she was as he pulled her impossibly closer. The feel of a body against hers made feelings come to life that had been dormant for too long. She hadn't been intimate with Ron since Rose was conceived, and they had been drunk then too. She finally tugged on his neck until their lips met heatedly. Their lips moved against each other's fervently and with passion. Hermione moan couldn't be heard over the music as Draco prodded his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wide to allow him to sweep his tongue in her mouth and swirl it, tasting every inch of her. Her tongue fought his for dominance and before long she found herself against a wall. Draco's hands cradled her neck as the kisses became longer and more heated. He ran his hands down her body and glimpsed over her breasts as his hips ground into hers. Hermione knew that it was oh so wrong but she couldn't get up the will power to push him away. She did turn her head to the side to get a breath of air as Draco didn't stop but stooped down to kiss her neck. The biting and licking was driving her crazy.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione had no control over what she was saying but she knew it was ultimately what she wanted. She wanted to be in Draco Malfoy's bed tonight. He looked straight at her for a few seconds before dragging her to a corner of a club and apparated.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione opened her eyes to an awful headache and an empty space beside her. Had she dreamed making out with Draco Malfoy in a club? Or had he just dumped her a hotel somewhere? The room she was in didn't fit the custom look of a hotel but then again, she hadn't been in all that many hotels. Her stomach was rolling so she just looked up at the ceiling. Rose was taken care of at her mother's so Hermione knew her daughter would be perfectly fine and Ron would be fast asleep after working all night. She sighed and tried to fight off the regret trying to eat at her stomach. Last night was wrong on so so many levels but it felt good and Hermione just needed to feel good for one night.

"Morning," Draco said quietly. Hermione turned her head to look at him and willed her stomach to settle.

"Hi," Hermione croaked, her mouth felt utterly disgusting. She sat up and put her head in her hands. She dimly heard soft footsteps and a mug appeared in her line of vision.

"I brought you some coffee, I thought you might need it." Hermione gratefully grabbed onto it and cradled it between her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco stretch over by the floor to ceiling window. He was handsome, incredibly sexy and even in the midst of the worst hangover she had ever had she felt herself getting aroused just staring at his back. She looked away and sipped on her coffee, made perfectly.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?" It didn't matter but it was something to say in the silence.

"I guessed,:" Draco said smirking. The smirks and sneers were back and the night before was just over, and it was probably never coming back. But the strange thing was his smirk wasn't so irritating as it used to be in school, it was nearly endearing.

"Last night..." Hermione couldn't finish because she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say. It had been reviving and sinful and rejuvenating, and sexy and possibly the hottest moment of her life. She enjoyed sex with Ron, of course she did, but it was never anything like that. Draco turned around to finally look at her and his smirk was gone. He looked to be suddenly in thought and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was he was thinking about.

"Don't regret it, it was good. It was really good." Draco said it simply and with such authority that Hermione felt her face start to heat up.

"Yeah...it was." Movement from the other side of the door made Hermione whirl around to face it. A soft knock accompanied a female voice.

"Draco, are you awake yet? I was going to start some breakfast." Hermione felt panic grip her gut at that moment and her eyes went twice as big as she again whirled to face Draco, hangover completely forgotten. Draco put a finger to his lips and carelessly called back.

"Yeah I woke up a little bit ago, I'll be out soon." Footsteps carried away from the door and Hermione finally exhaled roughly.

"You're married, seriously? You brought me home and you're fucking married? Do you have that much complete disrespect for your wife? I will not be your dirty mistress. I –" Draco cut her off with a rough kiss which left her quite speechless and sipping coffee. She was still silently fuming. She hadn't seen a ring anywhere on the smarmy git. She had assumed that he was single.

"It's not like you're single Granger." Draco said while staring heatedly at her. Hermione nodded, silently conceding his point. She was hardly an innocent party in all of this. She had gotten drunk on purpose, she had wanted something to happen last night. And something certainly had happened...

"I should go." Hermione transfigured her dress into robes and shrunk a pair of Draco's jeans. She slipped both articles on. "I'll get the pants back to you I promise." Draco shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips again.

"Look, can you meet me for coffee? Please? I really want to explain things. That is not the impression I want you to have of me. Last night was really something, I swear." Hermione sighed but knew she would agree to meet him. Coffee could hardly make this situation any worse.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow at six?" Draco tucked her curls back and kissed her ear.

"Thank you, it'll be worth it I swear." Hermione nodded and apparated back home to a silent house, like nothing had ever happened. Oh Merlin, what in the world has she gotten herself into?


	2. A bit of coffee

**Note: Okay I only put one disclaimer in my stories since I hope you all know I don't own this. Another note: I have finally decided that this is going to be a multi chapter story and it will probably mostly write itself as Dramione stories tend to do in my hands. I do hope you like it and anything you don't like blame Draco :P Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming if you would :) They make my day really! **

"Yes I know Mum," Hermione was not normally this irritated with her mother, but she was trying to get ready to meet Malfoy with her stomach in knots. What did she say to someone she had hooked up with on a dance floor when their only previous encounters had been hateful ones? On one hand she was grateful she was alone tonight but on another it just made her sigh loudly. Ron was at work, again. He seemed to be avoiding her, but Hermione knew that probably wasn't it. She was just being hopeful thinking Ron had something to hide as well. She stalked over to her closet and rooted through it for something to wear while her mother lectured her on the other side of the line.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've barely seen your daughter lately. I know you've chosen a demanding and time consuming career path, but you've chosen to have a daughter and she needs your attention! This is not something you can shuffle off on your father and I! You've never been this irresponsible about anything before! You better be sorting out your priorities over there. Things change when you become a mother, they have to change." Hermione finally picked a shirt and tried not to let her mother's words get to her. It wasn't all that bad and normally she never left her daughter's side besides going to work but the last few days had been hectic. She ran a hand through her curls and stood in her underwear facing the mirror and tried to convince her mum she hadn't failed as a mother too.

"Look Mum, I'm practically raising Rose alone these days and I have something to do tonight Things at work are calming down a little and we'll sort it out. I know things have to change, they have changed. I just need tonight okay? I'm meeting with a friend and I'll be back before Rose goes to bed." Hermione sat on her bed and sighed heavily. Her mother always had the knack of pointing out the things she hated about herself. The way she had been a mother was one of them.

"Fine but this is the last time for awhile Hermione, you need to figure things out with Ron and coordinate your schedules." Her mother sounded tired and irritated but Hermione only cared that it was twenty til six and she was still not dressed yet.

"Okay see you in awhile Mum." Hermione hung up before any more lectures could work their way in and threw on the clothes she had picked. They weren't ideal but it was all she had so she went with it. Besides, it wasn't as if she was trying to look sexy for Malfoy, that had to end. The bottom line was she was married and so was he. She had a daughter and once you made that kind of commitment you had to try and make it work. Or at least that would be what she told herself to keep her from jumping Draco the minute she saw him. Their night together had plagued her since she had left his bedroom. The more she sobered up the more it came back to her in flashes of heat and passion. The way she had felt as he touched her would not quickly go away. It was probably not all that amazing since memories were always better than the actual thing but even if it was just a fraction of that then it was worth remembering. She longed to talk to Ginny but she hesitated. Ginny had never been unfaithful to Harry, other boys sure but not the love of her life. Once Ginny had tied the knot that was it for her.

That's the way it had to be.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione arrived at the cafe just as it turned six and felt her stomach flip to see Draco standing outside looking up and down the street for her. She took a calming breath before she approached him. She needed to think of him in a strictly platonic manner and not ruin her marriage any further.

"Hey," Hermione cursed internally when she found herself breathless. Draco turned and locked his eyes on her at last. He smiled unchecked for a second before it seemed to taper into more of a detached grin. If Hermione hadn't been staring at him she would have missed it.

"Well hello Miss Granger," Draco said as he nodded towards her and then jerked his thumb towards the door. "Shall we go in?" She must have heard "Miss Granger" a few dozen times in her life but it had never made her stomach flip like that.

"Yeah, there's a table in the corner I like." Hermione took the lead and settled herself at a back table. They were both quiet while they ordered a sandwich and drinks. Hermione sipped her coffee and couldn't get the picture of a shirtless, stretching, Draco Malfoy out of her head that accompanied her last cup of coffee. Finally she sighed and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the small table.

"Okay, Malfoy, this can't happen. This needs to be over before anything even starts. _I _am married. _You_ are married. I have a daughter –"

"You do?" Draco interrupted in surprise. "I didn't know you had a daughter, what's her name?" Hermione was completely taken aback by his interest.

"Erm, we named her Rose. She's only a few months old. I've only just went back to work this month. It's been crazy." Hermione realized she was rambling and forcibly closed her own mouth, pursing her lips together tightly. Draco, however, didn't seem bored in the slightest by her rambling about new motherhood.

"Yeah after we had Scorpius it was hectic too. He's seven months and it's gone so fast. But of course Astoria didn't have any adjusting to get to, she just had a nanny to take care of him. She lives the life she always has." Hermione blinked and wondered why on earth he was telling her any of this. Was he saying Astoria was better than her because she didn't struggle? Or was that hint of bitterness saying something else about his wife? She shook her head and got back to her original point.

"Okay but like I was saying, this needs to stop. We have families and we can't do this to them. We can't do this to ourselves. I still can't believer you took me to your room while your wife was home. If Ron had done that..." Hermione suddenly felt slightly sick just thinking about Ron bringing home another woman to their bed. Draco leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I'll say it, I'm not happy and frankly, I'm pretty sick of not being happy." Hermione gaped at him as he stared at her evenly. This wasn't supposed to be how this goes. He wasn't supposed to be unhappy, and if he was he certainly wasn't supposed to say it out loud. They were supposed to respect propriety and the sanctity of marriage and pretend to be happy and go their seperate ways. "Can you say you're happy?" She fiddled with the napkin in front of her and couldn't look at him anymore. She hadn't said it out loud to a single soul. She even made her best friend, her husband's sister, believe she was happy. But she couldn't lie, not when Draco told her the truth.

"No, no I guess I can't say I'm happy." A lump formed in her throat and Hermione felt horrified that tears were threatening to fall. She would not cry, things could be so much worse. Ron wasn't mean to her, he never could be...he just wasn't _nice_. She took a shuddering breath and swallowed hard. "It started after I got pregnant. We weren't trying it just sort of happened. I don't think Ron wants a kid, as weird as that is. He started working nights as soon as I told him I was pregnant and now I never see him and I don't know when he sees Rose. I feel so distant from my own husband." Hermione sighed and looked up at Draco to see the blonde man swirling his drink around thoughtfully.

"I told you I would explain why it wasn't as awful as it seemed bringing you into my house. I do respect Astoria but we are in an open relationship, a true one. Totally two sided open relationship, she brings home men and I bring home women, it's a brilliant system but I find myself getting tired of it. My father died." Hermione's head jerked up again and she opened her mouth to express her apologies but Draco waved her off. "After he died we started seeing other people and stopped pretending to be happy. We just don't really like each other. After she got pregnant we never had sex, she didn't want to and she certainly didn't want me. Scorpius is the only good thing that has happened in the last four years. He is brilliant and adorable and has so much ahead of him but I've been thinking that he really can't grow up like this. He needs somewhat of a normal home. He'll already be better off than I was but still, he deserves better than two parents who don't want anything to do with each other." Draco finally looked at her again and once again Hermione's stomach flopped over and made her hate herself a little. "I'm leaving her." Hermione suddenly lunged out of her seat and towards the door unable to breathe. What in the hell did he mean by all of this? He can't just look at her with those smoldering grey eyes and tell her he was leaving his beautiful wife. That he would soon be a single man with an adorable little boy. Hermione leaned against the lamp post outside and tried to get her mind to stop whirring for just a second. She would not let herself even think about leaving Ron. things were bad but they were married and that was important. They had a daughter and Rose deserved two parents. Her mother might disown her for even thinking about being with another man. She ran a hand through her hair as she heard a tinkling bell which meant Draco had paid and left as well.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, knowing it was somewhat odd to call the man you slept with by his surname. She put her hands on her hips and tried to get a glare to form. "This is over, I am not going to be sleeping with you, talking to you, or visiting your little club ever again. I am a married woman to a wonderful man and –" Draco shut her up by pressing his lips to her and leading them to the alley beside the coffee shop. Hermione tried to protest but quickly gave in and pressed her body against his. It was similar to taking a breath of fresh air. She loved the feeling he gave her, like floating and being completely free. She wound her arms around Draco's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the brick. As she kissed him she saw in her mind's eye every time in the last year that Ron had skipped out on a date night or claimed he was too tired to spend time with her in front of the telly. She saw every dinner that went cold when he wasn't home to eat it. She could see herself dragging herself out of bed at six am just to see him to have him already asleep on the couch. She took a deep breath through her nose and tried to stop thinking about all of it and just let herself enjoy Draco's lips. She tried to pull him closer than he already was and she felt him stroke her back in a almost comforting manner. Hermione came to rest her head on his heaving chest and breathe him in. He smelled so good and she just wanted to stay here but she had a daughter to get home to. She stayed there as long as she dared until he pulled away finally and leaned against the opposite alley wall.

"Granger, you're not happy. I don't care what you tell your friends or what you tell yourself but you aren't happy. It was in your eyes at the club and it was in your kiss right now. Believe me, a happily married woman doesn't kiss like that." He turned to walk away and Hermione felt her heart ache but couldn't really explain why.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, the name rolling off her lips unintentionally. He faced her with a tiny smile playing on his lips. He was a gorgeous man and she wanted him so so much. "I-I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out, best in our year remember?" Draco smirked as he walked away leaving Hermione utterly confused and not ready to face a night alone.


	3. Bending

**Note: This is not my stuff except for the twisted plot**

**NOTE: Okay guys things get a little more explicit but nothing crazy. What to say about this chapter? I don't approve of cheating but Hermione is breaking. Sometimes the ones we love do that to us. I love Draco being free after his father is gone. I really do. I hope you like this chapter and you aren't getting bored yet. I am going to get there I promise. **

Draco slammed the door shut to his colonial home and stormed to the dining room where he knew Astoria would be. Sure enough she was sitting at the dining room table in a cocktail dress looking as if she hadn't a care in the world. For a moment he didn't know what to say through his waves of anger. She looked him over from head to toe and took a long drag from the cigarette that hung from her lips.

"We're having dinner in an hour with Blaise, Pansy and her husband. I assume you've forgotten? You better make yourself presentable."

"I was with my mother," Draco said through gritted teeth as he poured himself a generous glass of whiskey. He took a sip and then turned to face Astoria again.

"Oh, is Narcissa well?" Astoria vanished the ashes out of the ashtray and performed a charm to freshen her clothes. Draco rolled his eyes and took another large sip.

"Why are you doing this? It's not like you want to stay married to me. You had to run to my mother?" Astoria got a small smirk on her face as she walked around the dining room minutely adjusting this and that.

"No I don't want to be married to you," Astoria got closer and closer to him as she came around the table. She leaned in close enough to smell the whiskey on his tongue. "but like hell you're leaving me.. At least let me leave you when I'm good and ready. I'm not going to be stuck out in the cold without even a nanny to tend to Scorpius." She returned to her spot at the table and Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll take Scorpius. You can be a free, single women with no obligations again." Astoria scoffed and fiddled with her lighter, obviously wanting another but couldn't with the impending dinner party.

"What would you do with Scorpius? You think you could be a single dad? What with your thing against nannies and all that would be a whole lot of work. And Draco, you don't know work." Draco reluctantly chuckled and conceded her point. The club was sort of work but not the kind raisin a kid would bring. He finally sat across from her and wished that they didn't have company arriving in less than an hour.

"I don't know yet, but Astoria, we need to really live. I'm not happy with this anymore. I want to move on from you." Draco studied her carefully, watching for any signs of pain on her porcelain face. He didn't want to hurt her. It was not her fault that their parents had arranged this and that now they were dead. Astoria had gone quiet, her pale face thoughtful. She folded, unfolded, and refolded a napkin before she spoke.

"Don't you think it's a little dishonorable? I mean, I love my parents and I don't know what they would think about us divorcing. My mom is gone and I don't think my dad would care but I know she would, if that makes sense. I loved my mother Draco. Like, really loved her, I was never scared of her like you were of your father I just loved her. I mean, no she didn't pick the man of my dreams but you are good for me." Astoria looked up at him. "And has it ever really mattered if we're happy?" A knock on the door sounded and Draco cursed the fact that they were having dinner. He ran a hand through his hair again and went to answer the door. His best friend Blaise Zambini stood outside and Draco was very happy to see him suddenly. He picked up his coat from the hook by the door and stepped outside while closing the door behind him.

"Fuck dinner, let's go get some drinks." Blaise grinned and followed Draco back out to the lonely road.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

"And then she looks at me and says 'has it ever mattered if we're happy?' " Draco recounted the end of the last few days and downed the rest of his scotch. Blaise shook his head and ordered them another round. The two had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts and fifteen years later their friendship was as strong as ever. Draco really didn't know what he would do or who he would be without Zambini at his side. "I mean how do I reply to that? No it never mattered before but I want it to matter now. Why did she have to bring up her dead mum? She was torn apart when she died and her dad doesn't give a fuck because normally he's not sober enough to. Then there's Granger with her fucked up situation and I can't believe I even slept with her. Should I even be leaving Astoria?" Draco put his head in his hands and immediately put the glass in front of him to his lips as son as it appeared.

"Look I grew up with parents like you and Astoria," Blaise sipped his drink much slower and watched Draco beat himself up. "They brought home other people all the time and they were friends at the very best. It sucked knowing your parents don't love each other but you never could meet the people they really did love or feel some attraction for anyway. Now I'm single still at twenty five and I still have no clue how to start a real relationship that means something. Scorpius is smart already and he'll pick up on the situation sooner than you want him to. I'm not saying that Granger is the girl to go after but you should split with Astoria. I was best man at your wedding and I'd be happy to do it again." This made Draco finally smile and slow down his drinking now that he had a healthy buzz going.

"Thanks mate." Blaise clapped him on the shoulder and turned to watch the strippers on the stage. Draco hated coming out to drink but if he ever did he'd only come to his lounge. There were too many other people that would try and start something with him. People that were bitter and angry with how the war had ended. At least here the crew knew him and kept an eye out for him somewhat. He suddenly focused on a head of bushy hair through the crowd. Granger came back after all. "I'll be back." Blaise called something after him but he was already on his way over to the woman standing at the end of the bar. The last time she was here every man had an eye on her but tonight no one was looking her way and Draco wondered why.

"A club soda please," Her voice sounded much too sad for her to be here.

"It's on me." Draco stopped her from reaching into her purse. "Just add it to my tab." Hermione looked at him with her face awash with tears and suddenly he was stone cold sober again. He took her other hand and led her to a back room normally used for less innocent activities and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing here? They said you were off tonight. Downstairs, the guys said you were off. I didn't come here to see you I just had to get out of that house. Ginny has Rose and I don't know why I came." Hermione seemed completely distracted as she made to go out the door but Draco stopped her with a gentle hand on her hip.

"What's happened? What did he do?" Hermione shook her head violently while tears fell more rapidly. Draco brought her to his chest and she leaned on his chest and sobbed. It was the sob of a broken heart and Draco was concerned more about her than the wife who he left at home. Blaise was right, he really had to split from Astoria. Hermione got herself together after a moment and went back to her club soda and delicately sat on the sofa next to the large bed. Draco opted to sit in the armchair and crossed his legs. He knew he wasn't allowed to care this much, that at best they were friends with benefits but the friend part was questionable.

"He didn't do anything. He never does anything. That is the problem that he _never does anything._ He never fights with me anymore. He doesn't want to call of work just to have sex all night. He doesn't want to go to the park with Rose and I on the afternoons I'm off. He just doesn't care anymore about any of it. I feel like we're roommates instead of being married." Hermione took a deep breath and steadying drink. "He's off tonight and he's not at home. He left before I got home from work. He didn't let Rose stay home with him. He didn't tell me where he went. I stopped by his office on my way home from work which is how I learned he was off. I just wanted to bring him a coffee and try and make him notice I'm alive. I gave him everything since we were eleven. I've always given him all my effort and all my time and all my love. I never even dated any boys before him. Now he's giving me nothing." She roughly wiped the tears away and Draco grimaced. She was at a breaking point and he really couldn't blame her. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything he found her tongue impeding his speech. She climbed up so that she was straddling his waist and he couldn't think. He kissed her back although he knew that this wasn't what she needed when she was angry with her husband. She ground their hips together roughly and even if he had been a saint he couldn't have contained his moan or his hard on. Hermione was dead sexy regularly but while she was angry? There was no saying no.

She took off his jacket and his hands found their way under her shirt to stroke the soft skin of her stomach and back. Their first time was burned into him but this time was even better. He unclasped her bra and it seemed to stem her on more. She got up and removed her shirt and bra so she was naked form the waist up. Draco stared at her beauty and was amazed that the power and anger radiating from her eyes as they locked onto his. She tugged on his shirt to make him move to the bed. He rolled them so that he was straddling her and kissed his way to her breasts. He licked both her nipples to make her whine. Her hands found his hair and tugged him back up to her mouth. His hands were on her belt when the door slammed open with the force that only a few wizards had. Draco looked over to see none other than Harry Potter standing in the doorway with his wand held out in front of him and angry shock on his face.

"Oh God," Hermione squeaked as she hastened to pick her clothes up and tug them on. Draco blinked a few times and finally got his senses enough to button up his shirt.

"What the hell Hermione?" Harry's voice was quieter than Draco expected but no less angry. Hermione picked up her purse and looked at Draco for a moment before pushing past Harry.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go." Harry glared at Draco before following his best friend. Draco cursed and straightened the bed before heading out into the crowd. Blaise looked relieved to see him.

"Hey thank for leaving me. What happened?" Draco couldn't answer but simply gestured in front of him to the duo struggling to get back to the stairs. Blaise whistled. "Seriously? Well I guess Weasley is about to know." Draco grabbed his jacket and followed after them with Blaise on his heels.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"God Hermione, what is wrong with you? You're married, fucking married, to my best friend! Of all the inexcusable things –" Hermione cut him off as she threw her purse on the table of Harry's' kitchen.

"Fine," Hermione threw her hands up and then folded her harms as she faced the boy who lived. "Go on and tear me apart. Tell me what a bad wife I am and by extension how that makes me a bad mother. Tell me how Ron is so good to me and how could I betray him like this? Tell me I have the best husband I could ever ask for and it's cheap of me to throw it away on someone who will probably go home and fuck his wife tonight! Tell me all that Harry and try to mean it." Harry was taken aback and glanced upstairs where three sleeping children were. He was plenty angry but he found it hard to tell Hermione the speech he had thought of as they had come inside. He didn't approve of her cheating but he also knew his friend well enough to know she wouldn't do it without good cause. Harry was known as something of a diplomat but he was having trouble finding a middle ground here. "Or we can start with why you were following me?"

"I wasn't!" Her words finally prompted Harry to say something again. "I mean, not really anyway. Ginny said you liked that place and that you seemed upset when you dropped Rose off suddenly. I tried to call Ron but he wouldn't answer so I went to find you and see if you were okay. Everyone knows who you are and they told me you went to a back room. So yeah, I went to go interrupt whatever mistake you were getting into. Why were you in a back room with anyone?" Hermione now looked ready to cry but was biting her bottom lip hard.

"Where in the hell is Ron? He wasn't home all night and I know he isn't working so where is he? I'm sick of never seeing him." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sat down at the table.

"I don't know. I really don't." He added as Hermione threw a doubtful glare his way. "You did it because you were lonely for a week?" Harry knew he was prodding a ticking bomb but he had to find out how Hermione ended up in a back room with any man other than Ron.

"I've been lonely for a year!" Hermione was pacing by the door that led to the back porch and the anger and pain laced into that last sentence cut Harry down a few pegs. What had been going on with them?

"Give me a reason not to tell Ron as soon as I see him." Harry had a challenge to his tone. Hermione stopped pacing and snatched up her purse while opening the back door.

"You might not like that he doesn't care any more than he would have back in school. Don't meddle in our business. Just leave us alone." The back door slammed shut behind her as she left. When Ginny came downstairs finally Harry didn't really know what to tell her.


	4. Until we break

**NOTE: Okay sorry for the long wait for an update but a week is probably going to be the schedule for the rest of this fic. Okay some notes, there is some not so nice parts in this chapter so if you skip the details you'll still enjoy the story. I love Ron,, I just want to make that clear and Ron will be a much better guy later in the story but right now he has some big issues and he makes some terrible choices. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of your support! You guys are awesome :) Happy reading!**

"May I come in? Or is someone...in there...with you?" Astoria's voice carried through the solid oak wood door the next morning and Draco just wanted to curl up and die in his bed. He still didn't know how to leave Astoria. Last night Potter had found out he was fucking Granger and he had a feeling that it was about to get complicated. He sighed and got out of bed to open the door. His wife stood in a short pink robe he had gotten her for a Valentines present. He reluctantly grinned and stepped aside so she could enter. She hurried to his bed and crawled under the still warm covers to lean against the headboard. His grin stayed as he climbed in next to her. They sat in silence while the sun streamed in.

"I talked to Pansy," Astoria said, breaking the quiet. Draco nodded. Pansy was a good friend to his wife and to him. "She said you should move on. She said it'd be good for you and for Scorpius. She said you deserve to make your own choices. Your father was a pretty awful man then?" She looked over at him and Draco finally saw the young twenty one year old she was. He put an arm around her and pulled her to his side. She leaned on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"My father demanded obedience. All the time, no matter what I thought. He was a strict father who loved me in his way. He was not affectionate, except to my mother. He loved my mother more than anything, more than he loved me. Normally I had no problem being obedient to what he wanted until he told me I was to be joining the Dark Lord. It was the one time he hurt my mother. She was devastated I was joining. All of a sudden I wanted to do just the opposite of what he said. I was scared though, my father was the most powerful man I knew. He had connections I didn't even know about and he had the Dark Lord. He wasn't an awful man, just one that had different priorities than most men. But I will admit, I'm excited to make entirely my own decisions." Hermione's face filled his mind and he shook his head. Hermione was probably fighting with her husband this morning about the affair she had had with him. She was going through hell.

"I'll miss you," Astoria said with a hitch to her voice. Draco tightened his hold on the young woman. "Don't get me wrong, I don't love you like a lover. But you are a good friend to me and we've had good nights together. I will miss you and I love our son. I have no idea how to be a mother but I love our son. She'll love you." The last sentence was said in a whisper. Draco felt his heart stop, did she know exactly who he had been shagging? He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I will be here for you. I like you, I really do. We have had great nights and we will have more great nights. You will see your son even if he comes with me. Scorpius will always love you, you're his mother. I will always take care of you, whatever you need. I promise you that. Now, who will love me?" Astoria laughed slightly and kissed his cheek.

"The woman you pick of course. Don't settle Draco, you are a wonderful man. Please don't settle for anything less than you deserve." Draco hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione was curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over her legs as she stared into the fire. She held a book loosely between her hands but she had lost the concentration to read long ago. She was caught up in thoughts about a man she shouldn't even be thinking about at all. She hadn't seen Draco in a month, since the night Harry had caught her out. She missed him, which was utterly ridiculous but so it was. She missed the fire between them and the way he listened to her. He made her problems seem important when really they weren't in the big picture. She loved the attention he gave her, attention she just didn't get here at home. Ron was gone, although he was off work again, and she had no idea where he could be. She was far past the point of missing Ron, that had faded long ago. She had spent sleepless nights crying at the fact that her marriage was falling apart. She had to talk to Ron about counseling, it seemed like their only hope.

Hermione stood and stretched lazily as she folded up the blanket. She jumped a mile high when the door opened forcefully. She glanced first at the baby monitor to make sure it stayed silent before staring at the entrance to the living room. She heard uneven footsteps coming down the hall and she felt fear grip her gut as she picked up her wand from where it lay beside her on the coffee table. Moments later it was revealed that the seeming intruder was only her husband. Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief and went forward to ask him where he had been all night when the stench of alcohol hit her senses. Ron was drunk, very very drunk. She tried to get past her shock as quickly as possible as she guided him to sit on the couch. He sat down heavily before blearily looking up at her.

"Hey Hermione, long time no see." His words were slurred and ridiculous. They had seen each other this morning briefly. She bustled to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She brought it to him but when he wouldn't take it she simply set it down on the coffee table.

"What are you doing getting drunk? You should have been home with us Ron. This is a terrible example to set for your daughter!" She would have liked to yell but since Rose was sleeping she settled for whispering as fiercely as she could.

"You mean the daughter I never see?" Ron chuckled as his head lolled back to stare at the ceiling.

"You only never see her because you're always working, or getting drunk apparently." Hermione would not feel her feelings right now about the fact that apparently her husband would rather get drunk than spend a night with her. First thing in the morning she would bring up counseling and he damn well better agree to go. "We need to get you to bed. You just need to sleep this off. I would give you the sobering potion but you more than deserve the hangover you'll feel in the morning."

"Y'know I haven't had sex in a really long time. Hasn't it been a year Hermy?" Hermione made a disgusted face as she thought of how she would get the tall redhead upstairs by herself.

"Something like that. Can you walk?" She folded her arms completely exasperated. This was just a stupid situation for them to be in at their age.

"You look nice Hermione." Hermione looked at him fully. She couldn't remember the last compliment he had given her on her looks. She knew he was drunk but it still made her smile. She knew she should probably tell him what had happened with Draco, but with their marriage on the rocky surface it was she didn't have the heart to. Ron would over-react because it was Draco of all people and she just couldn't push him that far right now.

"That would mean so much more if you were sober."

"C'mere," Ron said with a husky tone to his voice. Hermione sighed and heavily sat down beside him. She was too tired to even figure out how to get him to bed. Perhaps she'd just let him sleep on the couch tonight. His back would be sore in the morning but he would deserve it really.. All thoughts were stopped as Hermione suddenly found her husband's lips crashed onto hers. He tasted like whiskey as his tongue flicked into her mouth. Hermione didn't feel anything. She didn't feel aroused or that fire in her belly she had come to love. It felt messy and awkward , just a pair of lips smashing together instead of a kiss. He laid her back and Hermione tore her lips away with a nasty knot in her stomach. She didn't want Ron, at all. She wanted Malfoy. She wanted to cry and hit something all at once. Ron was finally here with her intimately but it was all so wrong. She was supposed to want him and he was supposed to be sober. They were supposed to make passionate love after so long apart instead of having drunk sex on the couch.

Ron's hand touching her skin brought her wandering mind to a abrupt halt. She needed to end this right now before it ruined their already not all that great marriage. Ron's lips were on her neck and his hands were on her stomach and traveling lower. Hermione squirmed and tried to push him off but as he was practically dead weight on top of her she quickly realized that she would not be able to move him. Her wand was too far away to use and she had always been rubbish at wandless magic much to her irritation. She took a deep breath and tried her best not to panic. This was Ron, just the same old bumbly Ron who loved her. She had nothing to be afraid of. His hand entered her pants and she could no longer think logically about the situation she was in.

"Stop!" Hermione tried not to let the tears fall as Ron took off her pants and quickly shed his as well all while keeping a heavy hand on her chest to stop her from moving. "You are drunk and I do not want to have sex like this! Ron, please stop!" Ron either couldn't hear her or just refused to acknowledge her words. Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for what was possibly the worst experience of her life.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Draco looked at the clock and groaned. It had only been three hours and he still had nine to go before he could collapse in his bed. It was approaching midnight and it was about to be a slow night, or at least he was hoping for a slow night. When the night shift was busy, it was never pretty and those were normally the cases that exhausted him emotionally. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had been a single dad for a month and Astoria was absolutely right in saying it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Scorpius was a full time job and pile a night shift on top of that and he had no energy to spare for anything. Of course Astoria helped quite a lot. She had moved into her own apartment as well and Scorpius loved both of his rooms equally. Astoria still had hired help for Scorpius but she was more involved than she used to be. He hoped Scorpius would grow up happy, that's all he wanted for his little boy. The tiny face of his son made him smile as he stood to go begin rounds on the patients that were already there.

"Rape victim just came in with her daughter, says that the rapist is her husband. Anyone want to take it?" A nurse came walking up to the station on the fourth floor and was holding a chart.

"Draco will," Blaise volunteered as he walked by. Draco sputtered where he stood. Everyone hated the rape cases because they were always messy and frankly, heartbreaking.

"I have patients Zambini!" Blaise simply smirked and plucked the half a dozen charts from his grip.

"I'll cover it buddy." Draco scowled and grabbed the chart from the slightly smiling nurse. He sighed and headed to the room on the top of the chart. He put on his best game face as he rounded the corner and lightly knocked on the door before entering.

"Alright Miss Gran-" Draco cut himself off and snapped his head up to look at the woman seated on the bed holding her four month old daughter. Hermione sat with tear-stains on her cheeks and her hair haphazardly pulled in a bun with only a robe on. Rose was cradled to her in a blanket and she was rocking the baby slowly. Her robe had blood on it and so did her hands. Draco felt his heart break a little as he gazed on the woman he had dreamed about. Hermione had not been far from his thoughts since the night she had cried on him in the back room in a club.

"Draco," It was hardly louder than a whisper and Draco had never heard his name spoken with such gratitude and relief. He ran to her and scooped up her daughter so she could relax. He bounced the baby on his hip who was obviously not happy with being woken up at this time of night.

"What happened Hermione? Weasley did this? I- I can't even believe this." Hermione's tears fell seemingly without her notice and she curled up on the bed.

"He was drunk, really drunk. I couldn't get him to get off of me. I tried, I mean I yelled and I did all I could but he-" Hermione couldn't continue as tears overtook her speech and sobs wracked her body. Draco put the half asleep Rose on the other bed in the room and put spells around the bed so she couldn't roll off. He wasted no time after that in being at Hermione's side. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking. Hermione made no move to embrace him back but he could tell she was grateful.

"It's going to be okay. I promise that it's going to be okay." He rubbed her shaking back and then reminded himself that he had to be her healer. As he moved to stand up, however, Hermione grabbed onto his robes and wordlessly begged him not to leave. Draco gulped and kissed her hair.

"What am I going to do?" The tiny whisper broke his heart and he held her closer.

"Get Zambini in here!" He hissed toward his assistant, who hurried away to find his best friend. "You're going to leave him." Hermione finally sobbed out loud and Draco thought that maybe he had said the wrong thing. It was obvious to him that Weasley was a lousy husband, but maybe it was more complicated than that for Hermione. He had never been happily married after all. He had never been in love, although he had a sneaking feeling that maybe he could be falling for the brunette in his arms.

"The Aurors are here." His assistant poked her head in to report just as Blaise swept into the room. Their eyes met and Draco simply shook his head. Blaise nodded and snapped on some gloves.

"Go talk to the Aurors Draco, I need to examine her." Draco kissed her temple before regretfully extracting himself form her. He was trying to keep his own emotions in check that ranged from rage to being utterly devastated seeing her like that. He stepped out in the hall to see none other than Harry Potter striding towards him. Draco sighed and tried not to punch Potter in the face. Hermione was one of his best friends, how in the hell did he not know what had been going on?

"I heard you have a rape victim?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck, as awkward as ever. Draco once again put the urge to punch the golden boy to the back of his mind and yanked him out of Hermione's range of view.

"It's Hermione, Weasley raped her tonight. You need to fucking figure out what the hell is going on! She won't press charged, you know she won't. She loved that idiot and he hurt her more than he already was." Harry opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish for a minute before he seemed to find words.

"Ron wouldn't- couldn't- They're married! How could it be rape?" Harry hadn't had as much experience with this as Draco had and it was slightly endearing that Potter had such a clear view of marriage even now.

"He was drunk, he came home, and then he decided he wanted to get laid. It happens more often that I'd like. She's sobbing and scared." Harry made to go in the room but Draco grabbed his arm to stop him. "She doesn't want you in there right now. Just find out what the devil is going on!" Harry nodded and left. Draco leaned against the wall outside of her room and took a deep breath. She made his emotions go completely haywire. She was hot and beautiful and vulnerable all at the same time.. She was strong and brave and the best damn mother he had seen in a long time. He cared for her more than he had ever really cared for anyone besides Blaise. She was so much more than he had ever given her credit for.

Blaise came out of the room and Draco straightened up to talk to him.

"She's okay Draco. She was banged up down there and there were some nasty bite marks but nothing too bad. She has a few bruises other places but I think the damage is more emotional than anything. I think she should just sleep here tonight and make decisions tomorrow. I got a crib in there for her daughter. Draco, are you sure you want to be caught up in all this?" The two men locked eyes and Draco knew what he meant. This situation was only going to get messier after this. There would likely be a divorce and there were kids involved and plenty of lives would be affected. Hermione may not be the same after this. Rape was a big trauma to get through and it wasn't easy. Draco caught sight of those beautiful brown curls and chocolate eyes staring into space and knew what his answer was without another thought.

"I am absolutely sure." He pushed past his best friend and quietly went up to the bed. He took off his shoes and his robes before climbing into bed with the woman he had never expected to love. Hermione immediately fisted a hand in his shirt and buried her head in his shirt to release all the pain and fear she was feeling. Draco stroked her hair and let her cry as much as she needed to until she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Taking a step forward

**Hello! I am back with another chapter. It took me a long time to start this one the right way. Okay so you find out what is up with Ron. Ron is still not a sweetheart and since he hurt Hermione he probably won't every be in this story. I hope you guys are still liking this and I have started chapter 6 already so maybe that will be out tonight as well but we will see. Um once again if anything is wrong, blame Draco :P Please review if you have the time! :)**

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione fidget on the couch. Scorpius was with Astoria and Rose was with Ron so they had the house to themselves. Draco would have liked to spend some quality time with Hermione but Harry had to come over and try and settle things. He wasn't all that sure that she was ready for any questions about that night. She was barely together as it was. The dishes were done and Draco had run out of things to keep his hands busy. He sighed and went to kneel in front of Hermione.

"Are you okay?" He took her hands in his gently. She finally focused her brown eyes on his and seemed to come back to herself a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Draco was far from convinced but he stood again as he heard the floo and sat down next to her. Harry Potter entered the room dressed in work robes and he felt Hermione tense. He took her hand and immediately felt Potter's stare. He was about to let go when her grip tightened and he decided that Potter could go fuck himself, Hermione was more important. Harry awkwardly sat across from them in an armchair, finally tearing his gaze from their hands and focusing on his best friend's face.

"Okay, erm, hi Hermione, how are you?" Draco fought the urge to snort. It had been a week since Weasley had been a complete idiot and Hermione had just started sleeping through the night without nightmares.

"I'm alright Harry, how's Ron?" Potter glanced towards their intertwined fingers once more before answering.

"He's not that great. He's going through withdrawal right now actually. He's upset he's lost you and Rose. He hates himself for what he did." Hermione had concern all over her face as she leaned forward.

"Withdrawal? What are you talking about?" This finally seemed to distract Potter enough to stop focusing on the fact that his best friend was holding another man's hand and instead focused on the news he had to deliver.

"Ron is an alcoholic. He lost his job a few months ago. They fired him for showing up to work intoxicated. He's been drinking every night for the last few months." Hermione put a hand to her mouth and Draco put his arm around her. His blood was boiling more by the second, if he wasn't a responsible adult Weasley would have his face rearranged. He knew how much pain Hermione had been in for a long time and instead of being with his wife he had been out drowning hiimself ina whiskey bottle. Hermione stood up and started pacing silently. Harry watched her, not knowing what to say. "Hermione, if you want a divorce I can get you the papers. I mean, Ron was way out of line. What he did was unforgivable, absolutely unforgivable."

"Take me to him. I want to talk to him." Hermione's voice was quiet but determined. Draco stood and folded his arms.

"Is that a good idea?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"I'll be fine, I have to talk to him before this is all over." Harry looked nervous as he gestured for Hermione to go to the fireplace first.

HGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione felt anger pumping through her veins at last and she needed to see Ron. She had to just find out why all of this had happened. She had to ask him why she wasn't good enough. Why he couldn't be a father and a husband? Why did he drown himself in whiskey instead of drowning himself in her? They had been together through terrible things and now that things were good Ron wanted to bail. It just wasn't fair.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice was raised and it was obvious he had been trying to get her attention for awhile. Hermione stopped and faced her best friend.

"Sorry, I was a little caught up in my thoughts. This is a lot to process." Harry rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"What are you doing with Malfoy? Are you still screwing him? Does Ron know about the two of you? Is he even the guy you should be with? I mean, he's not the type for you." Hermione shook her head and tried not to place her anger with Harry.

"Look, I've done some things wrong. I had an affair. It was awful of me and I regret it, but Harry Draco is wonderful to me. He is a lover to me. Ron was never like that. Ron and I had a great relationship at times but he was never like this. We never had the feeling of not being able to keep our hands off of each other. We got together when a war ended and our worlds were all torn apart. We destroyed each other in the end. He has been neglectful of me for a year. He abandoned me when I had his daughter. He couldn't deal, which is okay and he could have talked to me but instead he turned to a bottle of whiskey. That is not a marriage. I am not having sex with Draco right now, I am too torn apart to even think about romance with anyone." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"He was holding your hand the whole time I was talking to you. He put his arm around you. You look at each other as though you're in love. Malfoy is not the guy to run to when you need someone to be there. He left his wife. Did you know that? He left his young eighteen year old wife on her own." Hermione shook her head.

"Come off it, you have always been determined to believe the worst in him! You have never given him a chance, not once! Draco cares for me, a lot. I care for him as well. I don't know how to even tell my own mother that I am getting a divorce and Draco didn't need telling, he was just there. He's been taking care of me and Rose wonderfully for a week. He had an arranged marriage and was forced to have a son. He is still good friends with Astoria. Don't act like you know what Draco Malfoy is about, just please don't!" Hermione continued towards the Burrow leaving Harry behind as she charged into the familiar kitchen. The house was so empty now that all its occupants were grown and had their own homes. She heard Mrs. Weasley in the next room humming along to the wireless but she couldn't bear to talk to her mother in law right now. Divorcing a Weasley would be hard when she adored his entire family.

"Ron!" Hemrione called when she got a few floors up. She opened his old bedroom door to see a sight better than she expected. Ron was showered, clean shaven, and pretty put together. He was dressed in a very old Cannons t-shirt and some jeans as he flipped through the Prophet. He jumped when he saw her over the top edge and stood.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin, hi! I, uh, wasn't expecting you!" Ron straightened his clothes and strode forward as though to embrace her. Hermione took a stop back and tried to hold back tears. This is what she got? An 'Oh, hey, haven't seen you in awhile how's it going'? He didn't deserve to be nervous. He didn't deserve to be lounging in a t-shirt as comfortable as could be. He had nearly destroyed her and she was being held together by tape, glue, and Draco.

"I want a divorce." The words came out in a rush. Hermione didn't realize she meant them until she said them out loud. "I'm with Draco Malfoy. I believe I'm falling in love with him. You've lost me Ron. You've completely lost me. You are never allowed to touch me again." Hermione was barely keeping her emotions in check. Ron's jaw would have been at his feet if it could but it was hanging open in complete shock.

"C'mon, I get that I'm not an attractive drunk. I get that things have been bad lately. What the hell do you mean you're with ferret face? What the fucking hell?" The more her words sank in the angrier he got. He slammed his partially open door all the way open into the wall behind it. Hermione jumped back and felt her back hit the wall on the landing. Ron ran a hand through his unkept hair roughly. He had a hand on either side of the doorway. "I am your husband, you can't just tell me what you're going to do. We are together in this. We have a daughter together. You can't just run over one mistake I made. You aren't falling in love with Malfoy, you're lying. You don't fall in love that fast." Hermione gathered courage that she didn't know she had and stalked up to him so that her face was barely inches from his.

"You mean like when you ran because we had our daughter? Rose could have been the best thing that had ever happened to you if you had let her. She is beautiful and amazing. She is going to be a great woman one day. You ran a long time ago Ron, I hung on because I was an idiot. You aren't in love with me. I'm not all too sure you ever were. I know you love me, dearly. I love you too, even now. I am signing divorce papers today. I am getting you the hell away from me for right now. Also, you will not lay a hand on Rose until you are stone cold sober for at least six months. If you try and fight me on this I will use every asset this system has to offer. As for Malfoy? He's only the man you can't be." Hermione ran down the stairs and ignored Harry and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and continued outside to apparate home.

Hermione took a deep breath of the house she had come to call her home. She heard Draco in his study and immediately went to the study door.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Draco looked up from the papers he was looking at to stare at her.

"Pardon?" Hermione smiled and reached up to wipe off the tears.

"I want to take you to dinner." Draco smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Like a date?" Hermione smiled in return and tried to hold back a sob.

"Yes exactly like a date. I want to be yours." Her heart was beating a mile a minute. They had never agreed on a relationship. Not once had that ever come up in their meetings. They had talked about how awful their current relationships were but never anything about each other. They had felt fire between them and slept together afterward but a relationship was huge.

"You are mine," Draco nearly growled and stepped forward to claim her lips. Hermione had expected to feel fear if Draco were to kiss her but instead she felt rejuvenated. She felt the familiar fire coming back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco nipped her neck and made her moan. "_I_ will be taking _you _to dinner Miss." Hermione hugged him and only smiled.


End file.
